


Unfathomable

by vxlkyrie7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyrie7/pseuds/vxlkyrie7
Summary: The Duchess, Satine was well, to put it plainly not quite what Obi-Wan had expected.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 38





	Unfathomable

The mission was relatively straight forward - keep the heir of Mandalore alive during the civil war until she claims her throne. Though what was not easy or by any means straight forward were the countless assassins and bounty hunters sent to hunt down the Duchess. Making sure she never descends to her throne. It seemed as if half of the system were at each other's throats and the other half hell bound on killing her. She was facing a threat menacing enough for her advisors to call upon the Jedi of all people to protect their Duchess.

The Duchess, Satine was, well, to put it plainly not quite what Obi-Wan had expected. He must admit she was courageous and quite intelligent with a rarely sharp wit. But above all she was infuriating. She could take any topic and turn it into a debate or better say a shouting match. She had a way with words, Obi-Wan had no doubt she will make a great politician, but he could not settle with her over anything. She got on his nerves every waking hour and it was rather hard to put up with her since his Master would so often leave the two of them alone.

She was a woman whose ideals were set in stone determined to rebuild her world on her own terms casting aside generations old tradition of her people. He admired her for it, but her beliefs were still unfathomable to him. Surely, she must know the path to peace is tainted with violence. One firstly must achieve peace to be able to keep it. Yet she would scoff at him each time he would try to reason with her. He simply could not understand her and he found it best to make his peace with it in order to focus on his mission which was becoming harder by the day. It seemed each day there were more and more people who wanted the Duchess dead.

One particular day, as they were left alone wandering the forest near a small-town. Master Qui-Gon had gone to inspect the place to assure there was no threat so they may find shelter for a few days. They were caught off guard as she managed to draw him into another argument despite his decision to remain level-headed.

It took him only a few seconds to regain his focus, but by that time shots were already fired. The assassin was a Mandalorian, in full armor aiming at her. He quickly deflected the blasts with his lightsaber, managing to first disarm and eventually kill his opponent.

Quickly, he turned to the Duchess offering her his hand, but she only ran past him and threw herself on her knees beside the body of her assassin. She wept so remorsefully over the corps of a man who was assigned to kill her. It was in this very moment Obi-Wan realised he may never be able to truly understand her, but anyone who values their ideals over their own life deserved respect above all.

Satine wept silently and he stood over her, lightsaber still in hand. There was something so captivating in the way she mourned the life of her own would-be killer he found it impossibly hard to look away. Slowly he regained his senses, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Satine.." He said her name softly and she jumped to her feet burying her face into the hem of his tunic. She was still shaking as he wrapped his arms around her trying desperately to calm her.

His brown cloak was large enough so he managed to wrap them both inside of it, drawing her closer to him. She rested her head under his jaw, his padawan braid brushing over her cheek. He could feel her uneven breaths against his neck and his grip tightened around her body. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest under her palm and it was surprisingly soothing.

Finally, when her breathing was calm, she pushed at his chest releasing herself from his embrace. In her mind he was a murderer, yet she managed to find herself comforted by his embrace. He was her protector so it was only natural for her to feel safe around him, yet there was something else she could not put her finger on. The embrace was delicate, tender even and she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped inside of his cloak again listening to his heartbeat. The most comforting embraces are often the forbidden ones.

Her hands swept over her cheeks, brushing away the remaining tears from her face before turning away from him. "We should contact your Master." She said coolly already walking the narrow path back to the town.

Obi-Wan looked at her walk away from him for a moment still trying to process what had happened. He does not understand her or her ways and he doesn't try to anymore. The only thing he knows is that he would gladly give up his own life in exchange for her chance to rebuild her world.

**Author's Note:**

> they are my biggest comfort ship and this is my take on their relationship


End file.
